Demon Inside You - YAOI
by LemonLit
Summary: [Fan Lit] [ONE SHOT] Shigure x Kyo x Yuki from Fruits Basket. Kyo is bent out of shape when Ms. Honda moves into the Sohma household. He just can't get any alone time on the roof tops! Shigure comes to see what he's up to and things suddenly get out of hand!


[LewdPoison]

Demon Inside You

"What are you sulking about now?" Shigure asked, standing on the top of the ladder to the roof of the house. Kyo liked it there most; how typical of a cat to flee in high places. "Are you still pouting over the new addition to the Sohma family?"

Kyo huffed like it hadn't crossed his mind. "She doesn't belong here and you know it." He looked toward the summer sky. "It's too dangerous for all of us. If she finds out our secret… My secret." He rolled onto his side, turning his back to the head of the household. "Of all people I didn't think it would be you allowing her to stay."

Shigure got all the way onto the roof. "I know having a woman here will make things different, but that's no reason to pout. She's already been here a month."

"I'm not pouting." He had an air of temper in his tone. "I'm saying one way or another she will see the true nature of what we are. Akito… History will repeat itself if she stays." He sensed Shigure sitting behind him under the basking sun.

"You're more afraid of your secret being revealed than the family's." The dog's voice was calmer and deep. "That demon inside you will show himself if you become weak."

"Shut up." Kyo snapped. He hissed when he felt Shigure's hand reaching over his hip. It cupped onto his bulge with a gentle yet forceful squeeze. "Now isn't the time, Shigure."

The older man took his hand away and slid the tie of his loosely kept robe, gathering Kyo's hands. "I think it's the perfect time now that you're all flustered."

"Sh-Shigure." Kyo didn't fight with him as his hands were pulled behind his back. His chest pressed down against the roof's shingles. "G-Get the hell off." He lightly pulled at the fabrics once knotted tight.

Shigure helped him turn onto his back and straddled over the cat's hips to keep him still. "Hush now, you don't want the lady to hear us." He slid the robe from his shoulders to reveal a very pale chest. He wasn't the type to go outside often. As he leaned down, the robe revealed much of his nudity, all of it for Kyo to see.

"M-mnn…" Kyo groaned into a kiss. A blush came while the kissing sounds got a little louder and Shigure forced his tongue. Shigure's advances became aggressive and passionate, forcing the cat's head against the rough shingled roofing. Trapped below his heavier body, Kyo discouraged himself into too much excitement. He wouldn't be able to catch his breath. "Shigure~" He panted between their kissing, "I-In the house… at least."

Shigure sat up and started undoing Kyo's belt. "No, we do it here. Don't make too much fuss or Tohru will become aware of our little gettogethers.

Shigure unlatched Kyo's pants and the cat's brows furrowed with concern. He was forced to turn over, facing the peak of the roof. The dog snaked his pants down to his knees before strapping the cat's own belt to his thighs. "Don't~ Not here." Kyo begged in a hasty whisper. The sun's warmth beat upon his pale rear as Shigure planted his face between his cheeks. "Gahn!" Kyo jerked strongly and he suddenly became bright red. "Sh-Shigure~" He moaned as he was being prepared. "F-Fuck~!" His hips twitched in the older man's strong hands that kept him relatively still.

The sound of a shoji door opening forced him mute, it felt likea ghost traveled into his veins. "Is everything okay up there, Kyo?" Tohru's reluctantly asked. "Umm, It sounds like you're hurt."

"You better talk to her, she'll come to check on you." Shigure took a break to whisper then continued to make it agonizing for him. The public shame would be too much for the younger man to take. What would she think of him then? What would she tell to her friends?

"I-I'm fine. Go away." Kyo tried to sound angered. "Leave me alone."

"But, Kyo…" Tohru lingered below. "Are you sure you're fine?"

Kyo gave a soft and pleasured groin as Shigure dug his face deeper. "Y-Yeah. Just get lost and stop bothering me." It was a struggle to keep a tough front. He was cracking.

"Okay… Sorry, Kyo." Tohru excused herself and came back inside.

Shigure stopped once she was gone and Kyo's body slackened in relief. "Damn you, Shigure." He struggled at the robe's tight knot. "Untie me or I'll kick your ass."

Shigure hushed him with an exhale, "Let's stay here, you like high places." He licked his fingers generously before slowly pushing them in. Kyo's body buckled down instantly in alarm. "Don't be so resistant, you're already ready for me." He reached around with his other hand and stroked the swollen member standing at attention. "You didn't even wear underwear today. Did you plan on this?"

Kyo sweetly moaned, "Let me spread my legs~" He wanted the belt free from his thighs. It was frustrating not being able to move how he wanted.

Shigure slowly undid the belt, abandoning attention at his member. Once free, the belt was tossed beside them. Shigure shoved his knees apart, helping the cat to feel more balanced on the slanting roof.

"I'll have to come in quickly or the saliva will dry from the heat." Shigure warned while wetting his own member and stroking it stiffer. He briefly added a third finger to stretch Kyo to his limits.

"My pocket… It's in my pocket." Kyo panted roughly.

"What? A rubber? We don't need one of those." Shigure chuckled while beginning to push himself in hastily. He grabbed Kyo's hips again, steadying. Kyo yelped before biting down on his bottom lip. "Gnnph~" He stiffly sobbed while shoved into.

"You're too loud." Shigure complained, pausing inside him while they heard the door slide open again.

Yuki soon emerged from the top of the ladder moments later without warning. "Can the both of you keep it down?" He wasn't surprised to catch them like this.

Kyo's body trembled from the pain. "Help him stay quiet. We can be done shortly if it's done quietly." Shigure offered he assist. The rat sighed while coming and sitting in front of the cat. Kyo's beautiful hued eyes followed him watchfully and with resistance. It instantly annoyed him to see the rat so close.

"Your lip is bleeding, Kyo." Yuki watched Shigure start thrusting his hips. The orange haired boy squinted painfully as the dog grinded strongly. "Okay then." Yuki reluctantly pulled Kyo's chin up, forcing him to rest all his weight on both knees. "If you bite me I'm not going to help anymore."

"F-Fucking rat, I don't want-" Yuki silenced the threat with his mouth. Kyo panted into him once he realized he wasn't going to pull away. Shigure's hand attacked his member again, pumping him to full length in mere seconds. The dog's pace became quick, fluidly going in and out.

"You loosened him up." Shigure thanked.

Yuki closed his eyes to concentrate on his kissing. It was done just right so Kyo couldn't let out a word.

"He wants to come." Shigure felt the younger man's abdominal muscles contract strongly with every lengthy stroke. "Does having Yuki here make a big difference for you?" He thrust at a steady pace. With every touch at the hilt Kyo let out a soft moan.

The moment Yuko took a break to talk, Kyo let out a hefty moan. "Do what you normally do with him but hurry up." Yuki said with a hush, "Ms. Honda is going to wonder why I'm taking so long. I'm helping her with school work."

"L-Let me, mnph~" Kyo stammered. Yuki silenced him again.

Shigure pounded into him, getting closer to the end. Kyo's body suddenly convulsed and his seed spray onto the roof's rough surface. "Ahh, too tight…" Shigure slowly pulled out. "You forced me to come inside." He watched some seed seep down a thigh.

Kyo's chest heaved as Yuki and Shigure let him go. "Next time take him into your bedroom and do it properly while Ms. Honda's away." The rat knew he couldn't stop either of them. "What am I going to say to her when I go back?" He leaned over and untied the robe knot so Kyo could move again.

"H-He won't stop… Get her out of the house." Kyo looked worried and irritated as he managed to pull his pants back to his hips. Shigure handed the belt to the weary cat.

"Ms. Honda will stay, whether you accept it or not." Shigure adjusted his robe and secured it into place like nothing happened. "If you need to go back to the mountain for more training-"

"No." Kyo lightly snapped while running fingers through his bangs. "I'll deal with her. If the family secret gets out, it won't be my fault. I gave you fair warning."

Shigure smiled while getting up, "If she finds out, we'll deal with it then. Don't worry over something that might not be. It's a waste of energy. If you have time to talk about her it means you have much more energy to share. If you want, we can go again."

"No!" Kyo hissed. He was able to get up holding a hand to an aching hip. The rat rolled his eyes with the cat coming down from the roof. The dog hid his hands into the robe playfully and in much higher spirits.

"He likes you. Soon as you started to smooch he perked right up." He winked.

Yuki shook his head, not wanting to hear such bullshit. "I'm going back to Ms. Honda." He got to the ladder and glanced back at him, "From now on use a gag. I won't kiss him again." He left with the usual frown.

Now alone, Shigure felt a slight singe from his pale skin sitting too long in the sun. He knew deep down, Kyo would eventually face his worst nightmares. At least he could delay the time it took for the demon inside Kyo to come out.


End file.
